Adam
by Child of Severus
Summary: After running a few errands Adam comes back to his apartment to find an unexpected surprise at his front door.Adam/Belle. Implied Adam/Eric, Adam/Snow/Cindy, Alice/Hatter.


**Title:** Adam  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Character(s):** Adam/Belle, implied Adam/Snow/Cindy, Adam/Eric, Alice/Hatter  
**Fandom:** Disney Verse/AU  
**Word Count:** 2,171  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned owned by Disney. Much like everything else now a days...koffkoff...  
**Author's Notes/Warnings:** Inspired by David Kawena's "DISNEY HEROES" over at written mostly for my friend Cait who plays an excellent Eric. ;)  
**Summary:** After running a few errands Adam comes back to his apartment to find an unexpected surprise at his front door.

* * *

Adam

He was getting back to his place, which was a medium sized apartment fit for a young bachelor like himself. Adam liked having a good time given that he finds the right person for the moment, and this month's flavor was none other than Eric. Sure the previous week he had fun with two of the Magic Kingdom's most favorite Princesses: Snow and Cindy and at the same time no less. Yeah that was a night to remember. The penthouse suite of Cindy's get away apartment, Snow provided the people one would easily mingle with as well as the drinks; Adam simply provided the camera for that later night's activities.

He had wore a smile on his face after getting out of his car and headed right up the stairs when he looked up and stopped; his mouth fell open at the person he saw waiting for him. She was perched on his front steps a book was in one of her hands the other rested behind her settling the weight of her body on it, her deep brown eyes scanned side to side as she read quietly. Belle really was beautiful, he never doubted that; a pity though that their relationship didn't last as long as he had hoped, they were just too different.

"Hey Belle," Adam said quietly, his eyes never once faltered. Belle on the other hand looked up started at him and straightened up while placing a mark in her book, now her eyes narrowed; oh she was angry.

"Don't "hey" me Adam," she snapped her hands now on her hips. He noticed that she wore her old blue gown with the white apron that matched; he liked her more in the pink dress with the red velvet cloak she wore in the winter, "I heard about what happened last night at the bar, what where you thinking?" she scolded him, her face becoming pink with her agitation, "And with Eric of all people," she mumbled as an after thought.

Adam rolled his eyes then gently pushed her aside to get to his door and unlocked the front of it with his keys, "Come on in," he said over his shoulder and tossed his keys into the dish he had on his kitchen counter, "can I offer you something to drink?"

"Adam why are you avoiding my questions?" she answered instead after coming in and closing the door behind her, "water would be nice, thanks."

"I'm not avoiding your questions Belle; I'm just being polite enough to invite you inside my home after you've been waiting for me for heaven knows how long. Is that so wrong?" he was being polite about it while he opened his fridge to take out a pitcher of cold water as well as two cups from the overhead pantry where he kept his dishes.

"Oh," she said instead looking a little put out, "well no, it isn't wrong but you still haven't answered my questions." She was persistent.

"In regards of Eric," he started and handed her the glass of water then poured himself a glass as well, "he and I are just a couple of old friends catching up and enjoying each other's company."

"'Catching up'?!" she nearly drowned in her glass of water, "How is projecting a public display of intimacy considered "catching up"? You don't just catch up with anyone like that!"

"Oh no?" he asked with a knowing smile and took an easy sip of water, "Then tell me Belle, why are you here? I honestly don't think you came all this way just to harp on me about my latest activities. I mean just last week I was with—"

"Yes," she interrupted looking very crossed, "yes I know who you were with. And it is only obvious to me that coming here was a mistake." With that she pushed herself away from the counter and headed for the front door. Adam noticed that look in her eyes and followed after her.

"Belle," he asked softly behind her, he noticed her shiver when he said her name, he grinned, "please don't go just yet, not when we have some catching up to do ourselves,"

He couldn't remember the last time she had been at his apartment but one thing he did know was that it had been much too long.

"I have to go Adam, I left Alice back at the bookshop by herself and that pervert Reginald has been soliciting too much as of late." She replied sounding rushed. Oh excuses, excuses.

"Alice is a big girl she can defend her own, trust me." He knew that his implication would catch her attention, not that he ever thought Alice was his type he just knew her to be a prude.

"What?!" she asked angrily and turned around to look at him when Adam bent down to capture her lips with his.

Belle's muffled squeals mingled with the press of their lips, soon enough her protests ceased to be replaced with calm moans of desire, Adam obviously approved.

"There now," he said in hushed tones after pulling away to press their foreheads together, his hand brought up to twist the loose strand of dark brown hair from her bangs.

"Adam," she said with a hushed moan, her cheeks flushed as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes at his touches.

"Yes, Belle?" he asked equally quiet, his smile never faded as he continued to watch her.

"Please," she answered in the same tone as before, her breath quivered and she shivered against him, "you know I can't—" she dropped her words and looked at him as if he could understand what she meant without saying anything at all.

"Yes you can but you need to tell me what you want. I can't read minds, sweetheart." He loved to tease her; he found this out when they had first started dating.

Belle wasn't the type of girl to ask for sex; no she was much too proper a lady to ask for it let alone beg. She had her way of silently asking for him to make love to her and sure enough he was more than willing to comply; but now things were very different.

Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink as if she thought that by asking him straight out was even a good idea to begin with, she just looked down away from his eyes.

Adam cupped her cheek and gently lifted her face up to his, his deep blues boring into her exotic browns, oh yes he could tell by how dilated her eyes were that she was horny, "It will still be true even if you do ask me or not. Why are you so afraid to tell me what you want?"

"Because then it's real," she mumbled a tiny whine, Adam smiled and nuzzled their noses together.

"Yeah it is, but the important thing is that you enjoy yourself. Come on." He said taking her hand and led them to his bedroom. Once they entered Adam's bedroom, he quietly closed the door while Belle took a look around, it had not changed much since she was last here. He walked close behind her and was able to smell the scent of her hair, she was such a goddess; he always thought so.

He began to undo the white bow behind her back the apron loosened against her and she gasped then turned around to face him, the highs of her cheeks once again pink, "No need to be nervous," he smirked, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb, "it's not the first time we've been together, relax."

He felt her trembling in his arms even while he lowered the zipper of her dress and felt the smooth creamy skin of her back against his finger tips. Dropping the dress to the floor, he looked down at her body she was the same, petite and still very shy. Belle never changed.

He tipped her head back a little kissing her softly, had he shown her his true eagerness for her he knew she would have chided away from him; he didn't want that Adam always waited until Belle was relaxed enough and showed him what she wanted and where she wanted him. She began to undress him blindly, first removing his shirt to marvel at the muscles of his chest and abdomen, her fingers curving over each bump until she paused at the top of his jeans where a dusky dark trail of hair mysteriously disappeared under. Those jeans have got to go.

Determined to have him naked and now, Belle discarded all her modesty by unbuckling the belt and unzipping the fly. Dropping the rest of her lover's clothing, Belle took a deep breath and sighed when she saw his erect cock greeting her. She lowered onto her knees to take him into her mouth, with closed eyes she bobbed and sucked greedily at the head, her hand pumped the neck and base of him; Adam groaned and his legs trembled.

"Sweetheart if you keep doing that I'm going to come," he warned, Belle paused and looked up at him impishly, her hand still stroking his cock; he chuckled taking her up by the hand and laid her down on his bed. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand to take out a condom, Belle stared at him to which Adam simply smiled.

"Yeah you know what's coming." He answered sounding smug. Belle blushed and watched him opening the foil and removes the ring of latex from its container.

He placed the condom over his cock and stretched it over with a hand making sure it was secure enough to use, then he joined Belle on the bed rolling on top of her, feeling her legs spreading apart and ready for him. She stared up at him with dark chocolate colored eyes, one of her well manicured hands rested on his shoulder the other rested lazily over his hip. Adam kissed her again tasting the warmth of her mouth and pushed his hips forward, entering her feeling her wetness even through his condom, she near about screamed in pleasure at his motions.

"Adam," she moaned her eyes shut; she writhed under his weight, "oh Adam."

He smiled, he always did love hearing his name falling from her lips in the throes of ecstasy; he would make her scream he could guarantee that. He turned them over so that she straddled him, her long perfect shaped legs hugged his body, his hands rose over to massage and pinch her breasts and nipples, they were such a perfect fit in his hands.

Belle moaned and cried out her desire, her hips bouncing over his cock and she threw her head back, her hair falling down behind her in wavy brown locks, her hands resting over his chest semi holding herself against him.

While she bucked down Adam thrusts upward meeting her rocking causing her to scream a little more than before, he continued this way until he could hear the difference in her voice and knew that she was close to coming.

She called his name then felt the crashing wave of her orgasm hitting her, she rode him faster plunging herself against his hard cock, Adam winced then moaned himself feeling the constriction of her walls clamping around him dragging his own pleasure until he felt a wash of satisfaction. Belle fell gently over him taking in long steady breaths until she could speak again, "You're so amazing." She then got up and started to dress, Adam removed the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket; covering himself with a thin sheet he watched Belle dressing.

"Thank you Adam," she said while tying her apron into a bow behind her then ran her fingers through her hair before tying the black ribbon to hold it.

"What for?" he asked as he watched her from his place; he was still naked under his bed sheets.

"For putting things in perspective for me," she smiled leaned down and kissed his lips, "Maybe we can do this again some time?" she asked while biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled back and watched her leave his room.

"Bye," she gave him a tiny wave and closed the door. Adam then heard her shut the front door as well.

With a deep loud sigh Adam rested back against his sheets placing a pillow over his face and thought about what had just happened. He couldn't help but muse and laugh about how funny the world really was; he then got an idea. Taking the pillow off his head he stretched over to his phone over the nightstand and dialed a number, he waited until he heard Eric's voice picking up on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eric," Adam smirked and sat up, his knees brought up close to his chest, "What are you doing later tonight?"

* * *

**A/N:** So... what do you think? Huh? Huh? Adam/Eric anyone?


End file.
